Friendship
by MattoidNeko
Summary: What if Link didn't get kicked out when bringing Midna to Zelda in Telma's bar? What if Telma and the resistance found out about Link's wolf form? T to be safe FRIENDSHIP ONLY. Anyone willing to beta this, pm me or review the story please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ani-san:"Hi everyone! For those of you who question the fact I like to write ff like this with cats being let out of bags, I just like them. And I am not going to write my pen name cause it's abit long...(though my real name is long enough...) Anyway, this story is after lakebed temple after the cutscenes where Link has to bring a mortally wounded(Zant used a light spirit. ...Strange...) Midna to princess Zelda. Link is in wolf form and has been cursed by Zant and will stay like that till later when he gets the Master Sword(Right after visiting Zelda that is.) When he tries to get to the castle, and he has to use a secret passage way that is connected to Telma's bar. Apparentely, if you fall off the ropes all break to many pots, the goron in the bar will kick you out and you will have to start over. I'm gonna write about him falling down from the ropes or platforms but I'm gonna make him do something so the goron won't kick him out. By the way, I'm going to assume that the resistance have already met Link and this includes Rusl. However Rusl has not revealed that he is the man wearing the helmet to Link yet till later in the third Chap. So... * Starts to talk on and on and on***

**Link: *Nudges her with snout and barks to stop her mindless banter XxX***

**Ani-san: "Huh? Oh sorry Link. SPOILER WARNING if you haven't done this part. Anyway, on with the story! Plz review!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**

The platforms was filled with pots.

It already felt impossible to get through to the secret passage way. Some of the pots were almost about to fall over and Link wondered whether he could ever get through without falling or breaking the pots. He certainly did not want to be punched out by the Goron again.

Looking at the heavily breathing, white Midna, he knew he had to hurry. She was annoying and frustrating at times, but she became his constant friend and companion through the journey, even saving his life sometimes. (and then taunting him later...) In fact, she seemed to be breathing heavier... Could it be because the Goron pushed him hard out of the bar entrance?

Quickly walking over to the right, he carefully walked through the bunch of pots on the he reached the first rope, a pot was blocking him, and he couldn't move it out of the way as there were other pots at the rope, the only way he could get on it was to jump from the side, but he was very far from the rope. He knew he would fall if he tried to jump to the rope, but he had no choice, feeling frustrated, he wracked his mind for another plan. Midna couldn't take another blow from that Goron.

He didn't get any ideas.

Annoyed, he looked down at the Goron, than at a panting and dying Midna.

He needed to hurry.

Deciding to just jump for it. He edged closer to the rope and almost pushed over a pot. Mentally scolding himself for his carelessness, he steadied himself, and jumped.

And dropped into the bar.

Crap. Link thought as he landed softly on the cool floor. He rarely used vulgaries. The Goron turned and yelled again:" Beast! Get out!" Telma watched calmly with the resistence and wondered how a wolf got in anyway.

Link quickly dropped his ears, lowered his head, and slowly backed off. Everyone immediately got confused, including Telma and the resistence. Why would a wolf back down?

Telma looked at the wolf and noticed the white thing on it's back. It was breathing heavily and looked like it was dying. Dying? Just like Ilia, this wolf had brought a patient? There was something strange going on here.

The Goron was about to kick Link out went a voice stopped him. Telma and the now curious resistence approached the wolf.

Ashei asked Telma:" Telma, what are you doing? Do not be reckless by approaching a beast like it." Link flinched at the comment.

" There is something different about this wolf."

Walking right in front of Link, though cautiously, She slowly knelt down when Link did not attack her. When she was facing him directly, She asked:"Boy, do you...know Ilia?"

Link hesitated in answering, they might find out but he didn't have much of a choice. Telma could tell if anyone or any animal was lying and she could get suspicious of him. So he nodded.

Telma seemed surprised Link nodded, it wasn't any day you met a wolf who understood Hylian! Maybe it was tamed? She looked into his eyes and saw blue eyes that were as intellingent as any other person, but this wolf's eyes looked like Links' . The wolf even had the blue earings Link had and a Triforce mark on it's paw. It felt like Link was the wolf...

"Link?"

**Ani-san:"Cliffhanger! Woo yeah!...Fine fine you are annoyed. I not a very good writer, so my descriptions may suck a little...SORRY! Anyway, it's too late for me to write so I'll continue later! Goodnight everyone!"**

**Link: *Curls up into a ball and falls alsleep...WITH WHITE MIDNA STILL DYING!* (For yr info, I m not a fan of Midna.)**

**Ani-san:" Awww...Isn't he cute? Wait a minute...LINK! Wake up! Midna is dying and you want to sleep?***

**Link:* Wakes up and barks and growls...something* (I thought this was just a fanfic?)**

**Ani-san:" I can't understand you! Get going you idiot!***

**Midna:" I...really...a-am d-dyin-g...L-Link" **

**Link:* Jumps at this and runs off***

**Ani-san:"...Idiot...Now than...how the heck do I get out of here? ... WAIT!LINK!" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ani-san:" Right, second chapter! Yeah! Yahoo! Yippie! Yeehaw! Y..."**

**Link: *nudges her ***

**Ani-san:" Yeah!Yippie! Yahoo! Y..."**

**Link :" Nudges her harder and barks*fter t**

**Ani-san: " Oley, oley oley oley! Oooooleyyyy oooooollllllleeeeeeyyyyyy! oooo..."**

**Link: * Nudges her till she falls over and barks louder***

**Ani-san:" Oh, sorry. Anyway, on with the story!"**

**_italic is thinking_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**

Link jerked up at his name, did she know?

"Is it you? Link?" Telma asked, slightly startled by the wolf's sudden movement. And thinking about how stupid she sounded talking to a savage animal...who was not savage at all.

Link hesitated in answering. Would they think of him as a monster? But, he couldn't afford to be kicked out of the bar again. He was worried about Midna. Knowing he had no choice, he slowly nodded.

Telma,the Goron and the resistance just stared at the w-Link. They all expected it to be Link after Telma had guess it was him. But they were still shocked. They stared at Link for a long time till a extremely weak voice broke them from their thoughts.

"P-ple-ease...Z-zel...da..." Midna gasped.

Link looked worriedly at her. He could tell she was weaker than before. He could not stay here anymore, he had to go. Now.

Telma seemed to understand and said:" You should get going, get on those boxes over there and you will see the hidden passageway. It leads to the underground sewers. You know how to get to the castle right?" Link nodded.

" Ok, but there are some monsters there. Be careful dear."

Link nodded again, which looked strange for a wolf to do. He then climbed to the top and was about to enter the passageway when Telma voice stopped him:" You owe us a explanation, Link."

Link turned back and was greeted with a smile on Telma's face. The resistance were giving him thumbs ups including the wearing-a-helmet-to-protect-his-identity man and the goron nodded, smiling as well. Link smiled inwardly and nodded again before leaving.

**Ani-san:"Yeah! Finished!Next chap, Link is going to talk ALOT. I support the Link tht is quiet and CAN talk but for the next chapter to work, Link needs to talk a ton... Argh! So frustrating! AnywayTHIS CHAPPIE IS DONE!,OLEY! OLEY OLEY OLEY!OOOO...!**

**Link: *sweatdrop* " Ani..."**

**Ani-san: "Huh? Link! EKKKK! LINK!" * Goes crazy..***

**Link:*Bigger sweatdrop* "Er...hello?"**

**Ani-san:"Oh sorry." *suddenly very cool and composed.***

**Link:"Are you a fangirl?"**

**Ani-san:" Yes but i'm not as crazy as some."**

**Link:"Oh..." But you just screamed...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ani-san: "Sorry for the super late update! *Bows to the ground*Third chappie! This is longer than I thought..."**

**Link:"Are you sure we should let them know? O wait they already know...now they need answers..." **_**Oh goddesses, help me...**_

**Ani-san:"Relax Link. It'll be fine. Now on with the ff! Pls review!"**

**Link: Help...**

**Italic means thinking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess**

After Link had gotten the master sword(and turned back into his normal Hylian self) ,Link debated whether he should go to Telma's bar. He did owe them a explanation after all... But who was that person wearing the helmet? He looked familiar...

As the wind blew in his face, Link felt the unease in his heart grow. Now that they knew, wouldn't they think of him as a monster? But they had smiled at him before he left right? But he was a...werewolf... It may be a goddess given gift, but he was still a werewolf...right? Werewolfs were monsters after all...

As the somewhat hynoptic sound of Epona's hoofs hiting the ground continued, Link felt the unease grow bigger inch by inch everytime he heard her hoofs hit the sun baked field. The sun sinking below the horizon seemed to somehow make his unease even worse, as if every hope of delaying the meeting was going away as fast as the sun sank.

Link sighed and pulled on the reins of his beloved horse. Epona stopped right outside of the castle while Link got off her. Giving the chestnut mare with a snow white mane a pat, he walked into the crowded, noisy town. People chatting, musicians playing in the background, and even a young ragged child who was trying to pickpocket him, but was too far away to do so. As twilight came, the people started to leave. Link did not notice all this as his feet sub-consciously brought him to the outside the bar, still debating whether he should enter or not. But eventually reached for the golden door knob and turned it before stepping into the familiar and a little dusty place ...waiting for the inevitable questions to be asked.

Walking in hesitantly, he wondered whether he could play dumb and pretend he knew nothing about the " wolf " but cut the idea off immediately. Telma had a bit too good a gift of knowing whether people were lying.

As soon as he entered he saw a big smile on Telma's face as she warmly welcomed him in and brought him to the resistance table. Confused at her reaction seeing him, since there were no other customers around yet, Link allowed himself to be blindly escorted to the table. Not very aware of his surroundings when he was more busy thinking the reasons why she would smile at a " monster".

Link was brought out of his thoughts when Telma said:" You owe us quite a explanation dear. But first you got to meet this guy." Gesturing to the helmet wearing human. Link wondered what to say but the mysterious person broke the awkward silence.

"It has been a long time..." Pulling off his handmade-looking helmet, a certain ordon swordsman was revealed. "Link!" Link blinked in surprise as Rusl smiled at him with a strange hint of guilt. " I have heard of your travels, it seems you have become a courageous young hero indeed! But I think it's time you explained this wolf self of yours to us. And you better be thrarough."

Link nodded, slightly uneasy from the stares from the other three, he did not like being the centre of attention. Sighing, he pulled a chair over and, pushing his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes, sat down to begin his long retelling.

"It all started when Ilia, my childhood friend, noticed Epona, my horse, injured. She loves Epona a lot so she gave me and her father a earful when she saw the wound." Link cringed at this and The rest laughed despite the tension.

"Anyway, she had locked the way to the ordon light spirit spring and I had to take a different way. Colin, another young friend of mine had explained to her why Epona was injured and she and me remended our broken-for-a-short-while friendship. At this point, King Bublin on his boar along with two other bublins on another boar crashed through the gates. The bublins shot arrows at Ilia and Colin and clubbed me. Apparently they had taken Colin and Ilia into the twilight and left me. I was unconscious the entire time."

Rusl interrupted however with:"But didn't I carved you a wooden sword?"

"Talo and Malo wanted me to lend it to them for a while or they would keep blocking the path. "

"So you did not have the sword, yeah?" Ashei piped in.

"Yeah,after I woke up, I ran out of the gate and to the right towards Hyrule field. But when I got to the entrance of Faron Woods, I was met was a huge black wall of Twilight."

Rusl interrupted quickly:" It was that close to Ordon already?"

"Yes, anyway, a shadow beast pulled me through into the twilight. Any light dweller in the twilight turned into a spirit-" Everyone gasped at this. They had all felt a bit strange when they were stuck in the twilight, but spirits? "-but I would turn into a wolf because I am blessed by the goddesses and have the triforce of courage." Link pulled off his dirt covered gloves and showed them the three small triangles on his sword hand. **(I have the wii version so Link is right-handed but I know he is usually left-handed and it does make him more unique. So I m just gonna write it as sword hand. You choose which is his dominant hand.)** As the others gasped again at the revelation.

"I manage to bring light back to Faron and the other provinces. In every province, there was always a temple, a dungeon. So I went to every one to get something...useful for my journey. But at the water temple, Zant, the man who is trying to cover the land in twilight, appeared and turned me into a wolf and cursed me with a dark magic stone. Midna tried to fight back but she instead ended up being purified by the light spirit Lanaryu after Zant used the spirit. Lanaryu teleported us outside and told us to go to Princess Zelda. So remembering that you had a hidden tunnel to the castle, I got to your bar and...you know the rest of the story." Link ended. He was shocked at how much he had said, he was usually a quiet person but today, he was quite the opposite today thanks to having to explain things.

The rest nodded slowly. That was...quite a lot to take in after all. But who was...

Telma asked:" Who is this Midna? Your girlfriend?" she said with a wink.

Link yelled:" no! Midna come out already."

Midna slowly slide out from his shadow, feeling abit self-concious as they stared at her, obviously looking for a answer to the strange creature in front of them. After all, it was not every day you would see a short, flame-haired, rune or some sort of symbol covered arms, blue and gray skin, strange large helmet thing, and fiery crisom eyed creature staring at you. (Apologies to all Midna fans. Yes I have seen her true form, but I am only a fan of Link...Sorry if the description offends anyone!)

Link sighed and explained:" She is a twili like Zant, but he is crazy for power. They're both from a different dimension called the twilight realm"

Midna nodded and said:"I am not interested in taking over the light world, but I will stop Zant." A fiery rage burned in her eyes as she said the usperer's name making her crimson eyes burn even more."

The others nodded again. This was starting to become a mountain of information.

Link than said, "I need to go to Arbiter's Grounds. Me and Midna are going to find the four pieces of the mirror of Twilight. It's a mirror that transports you to the twilight realm. Zant has broken the mirror into four pieces and he is in the realm and I have to fight him. The first piece is in the grounds."

Auru looked up at this, "I can get you there. The man who takes care of that cannon, I saved him once. He can shoot you to the desert. Just show this note to him." As he spoke, he scribbled something down on a piece of paper and handed it to Link.

Link took it and nodded a thanks to Auru. He shivered inwardly at the thought of having to take that thing again. Last time he took it, he almost lost his lunch with the sudden force of the cannon shooting him through the air. He sweared he would never take that again. Looks like he had to break that promise…

Ashei seemed to think about this for a while before saying, "Do you need help? I have heard that Arbiter's Grounds is home to many fearsome monsters which include redeads and stalfos. I also heard there were poes and a large poe possesed gigantic sword , then there are the rumors of something old and dark in there as well."

_They can't come…It's too dangerous…But I may need the help…Argh! Why must this be so difficult?_

As if sensing his conflict, Rusl placed a hand on his hero's tunic clad shoulder, "We can take care of ourselves Link. We can help. But in the end, it's your decision."

_They could help…they could but…this is my burden, I don't want them to get hurt…Ilia…No…I'll do this myself._

"Thanks but no thanks. This is my burden and my burden alone. I'll carry it myself."

Rusl smiled sadly, he had been expecting that answer. Link was the type who never wanted to burden people, even when he had first came to the village, as a child, even being traumatized by his parent's death, he had still wanted to help. He had worked himself to sleep every day, trying not to remember the pain, trying to forget it through doing so many things so he wouldn't have time to think about himself… They had to put a sleep herb in his milk to get him to rest properly.

As the young man stood up, Rusl said, "Then I shall respect your decision. But I wish you to answer one question truthfully." Link stopped and turned to look at the man who seemed like a father to him.

"That day…after the children were kidnapped…a wolf came to the village, and the ordon sword and shield disappeared from the village. …I attacked that wolf that day, was it…you?"

Link hesitated, he knew Rusl would feel guilt over attacking him, but he didn't know. Link would have done the same thing if he saw a wolf come into the village after all. But…there really was no use hiding the truth anyway.

"Yes."

Rusl smiled regretfully, "I'm sorry Link."

The green clad hero just shook his head, "It's not your fault."

Rusl frowned, "It is, Link."

The sky blue eyes looked at him through a veil of dirty blond bangs, "No, it's not. You didn't know. A lot of people don't know." Link smiled sadly and turned to exit the room.

"Wait."

The young man stopped and turned, a questioning blue gaze fixed on Rusl.

"No matter what, We'll always be here to help you." Rusl smiled along with the resistance and waved.

Telma walked over and hugged the young man, "Be careful okay honey?"

Link smiled and hugged back, "Yeah I will. See ya later."

Then Link let go, turned and opened the door, ready to face his next challenge: Arbiter's Grounds.

**Ani-san:"I'm finished! But I may write a sequel although I'm not sure… Well anyway, IF YOU WANT TO WRITE THE SEQUEL, I DON'T MIND BUT TELL ME FIRST AT LEAST!Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!"**

**Link, "Please review everyone…" **_**Thank the goddesses this is over…**_


End file.
